Many surgical operations require multiple surgical devices (e.g., endoscopes, microdebriders, sonopets, coblators) attached to one or more surgical instruments or consoles via cables (e.g., power cables, fiber-optic cables, electrical cables, cords, tubes, hoses, conduits, wires). During an operation, surgical devices can be arranged near one another (e.g., on a surgical stand near an operating table, on a portion of a patient's body) such that they are readily accessible to a doctor. As a result, however, cables attached to the devices often wind up lying next to and/or on top of each other. The cables can become tangled such that the use of one device may inadvertently cause one or more other unsecured devices to move, potentially falling onto the floor. The tanglement of cables can also inhibit quick access to such devices, which is often necessary during many surgical procedures. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system to organize surgical instruments and/or cables in a medical environment.